


sTRANGLE ME MASTER FROG

by ShinyGhost



Category: meme - Fandom
Genre: :), Ffucking a frog, Frog pensi, Multi, cats disgusting, thirst, truly a piece of garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyGhost/pseuds/ShinyGhost
Summary: Pepe the frog and catslur (can b you too idfk) Fucc Intel the sun come up and Pepe splooges INSIDE frog, child??? frog child death????read to find out folks





	1. child support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catslur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslur/gifts).



> for cat BC they're literal garbage I fuckifn hate u cat fuck yu

one Sunni afterlunch, you and Pepe, your BOYFREND obviously. After the lunching Pepe looks at you :)"U hav sos on your face butterstick" he says lovignly his eyes gleaming g with thirst

 

u blush, covering ur face (can't let him know!!!! u wanted him 2 notice!!!! U made it mayonace so that he wouks think it's CUM)

"May b you ahould gehts it for me""maybee I well!!!!" He whispers loudly. u are forced onto the ground by him, his frog dick erekt against ur bellie AND U screm

"Pepe please take me" u scream and he doesn't l hear you"PEPE PLES" full me up"shut up you dirty gross disgustening whor! He yells in ur face and his breathe smelle like cottage cheese Ur fuCKING face goe red and you blush and your cheeks get hot, your blood rushes to you face, and he chuckle depressed "you want my pension don't you!" You nod hungry for his sweet meme dinner to fill your pu$$y 

He split it poonani in half and u moon and he yell

"FINNA NUT" 

hot stuff is coming!!! u think,,, totally not ripped from a hentai tho

Ur pussie trembles as he fills u up with his delecious meme dinner 

U can smell his smegma and also bust a nute all over his froggy wiener THEN U REALIZE

 

"Pepe!!!! I'm not on the pill!!!!!!"

"Looks like we are going to have a family :)" he sed and u slap him

He cries out in melonchoky as u spank his face repatedl

 

"YOU DID A RUINING OF MY LIFE U FROG BASTARD

 

you get yr minion themed baseball bat™ and best him to death with it one his head cave in u do a remembwr

 

"WHOS GONNA PAY CHILD AUPPORT" 

 

Pepe you froggy bastard,,,.... I will get my revenge >:(

 

2 b voONTINUED


	2. hullo friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am bak~~~~
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this brand new chapter!
> 
> cat im looking at you. 
> 
> you bettr fuckin enjoy this MESS

dark clouds swirled in the (corbin) bleue nacht sky....

 

catslur the evil modern witch (sorry guys i for got to put that in the last chapter but catslur is a which.) brewwed their batch of life spell..... pepe le sad Froge laid out on the table before catslur............

 

cat remembers potion, but oh no! it turned out to be Ramen Noodle Soup! fuck it,,,,, they think, scooping up the noddles, shoving them is him dickHole.he scream and cumes bac to life!!!!!

"YESS!!!!!!!!!" catslur thinks, clapping in remorese, wanting to suck his dicc

"so my fgt, where is that child suport, "

 

"I THOT CHILD WAS. dead!" 

babbi comes from death and whispers to daddie

"im alive my fgt im alive and WELL FUC U u wanted me to die, how culd you!!!!! I H8 YOU!"

pepe almost cries

sone why?????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me kudos and likes bec i desERVE IT YOU COCK

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
